happyfeetfandomcom-20200222-history
Memphis/Gallery
Images of Memphis. Happy Feet= Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-197.jpg|Memphis in "Kiss/Heartbreak Hotel". Menphis.JPG|Memphis and Norma Jean mating happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-322.jpg|Memphis puting his egg on his feet Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-324.jpg Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-327.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-329.jpg|"Yeah." happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-332.jpg|"Oh, Yeah." happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-334.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-342.jpg|"Whoa, l think l felt a move in there." happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-356.jpg|Memphis hugging Norma Jean happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-442.jpg|''I'm feelin' so lonely. I'm feelin' so lonely'' happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-453.jpg|Memphis and the male emperors paying attention to Noah and the Elders happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-544.jpg|Memphis worried about his egg getting dropped in the snow happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-594.jpg|Memphis with the emperor penguin colony of Emperor-Land during a snowstorm Char 58552.jpg|Close up of Memphis Memphisnormajean happyfamilylater.JPG|Memphis dancing with his son, Mumble Norma Jean.jpg|Memphis and his wife, Norma Jean happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1061.jpg|Close up of Memphis during the mother's return happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1207.jpg|"Stay." happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1213.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1219.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1222.jpg|Norma Jean asking Memphis about Mumble's feet happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1225.jpg|"Oh, that's just a little thing he's got going. He'll grow out of it." happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-945.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-947.jpg|"Well, it just ain't penguin, okay?" happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-951.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-955.jpg|"Yeah. Hey, come on over here. Get under here. Get warm." happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-957.jpg|Memphis let's his son to go on his feet happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-960.jpg|"Watch the beak. Watch the beak." happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-963.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-973.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-533.jpg|Memphis singing to his mate as a spirit happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-538.jpg|Memphis dancing and poping his egg out of his feet happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1760.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1796.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1890.jpg|Memphis and Norma Jean being impressed happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-732.jpg|Memphis watching as his egg didn't hatch happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-765.jpg|"l don't know. l can't hear anything." Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-783.jpg|"It's okay, Maurice." Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-784.jpg|Memphis and Maurice looking at each other Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-11435.jpg Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-11447.jpg |-|Happy Feet Two= Memphis and Norma Jean in Happy Feet 2.jpg|Memphis and Norma Jean in a uncredited cameo in Happy Feet Two |-|Other Media= Mumble and Memphis in AHFM.PNG|Memphis with his son Mumble. Happy Feet - Reconciliation.JPG|Memphis reconciling with Mumble. Happy Feet - Everybody Dance Now!.JPG|Memphis, Mumble, Norma Jean, and Gloria dancing with the colony. |-|Promotional Art= Memphis 101.png|Memphis Happy Feet Memphis and Norma Jean.jpg|Memphis, Norma Jean and Baby Mumble's wallpaper in Happy Feet 2006 happy feet 030.jpg|Norma Jean, young Mumble, and Memphis together as a happy family 2006 happy feet 003.jpg|Memphis, tries to explain penguin life to his young son, Mumble, while Mumble’s mother Norma Jean, looks on 2006 happy feet 026.jpg|Norma Jean and Memphis say goodbye as she leaves to fish with the other females and he stays to care for their egg 2006 happy feet 020.jpg|Maurice, Baby Gloria and Memphis examine Mumble's egg with concern in Happy Feet 2006 happy feet 021.jpg|Maurice and Memphis watch as Baby Gloria chases after Mumble's runaway egg in Happy Feet 2006_happy_feet_022.jpg|Baby Mumble meets his Pa, Memphis, for the first time in Happy Feet 2006_happy_feet_029.jpg|Memphis and Norma Jean sing their Heartsongs together and fall in love in Happy Feet |-|Video Games= Memphis in Happy Feet GBA game.PNG|Memphis in Happy Feet: The Videogame (GBA Version) Memphis asks Norma Jean about Mumble graduating in the GBA Game.PNG Maurice and Gloria meets Memphis in Happy Feet game.PNG|Memphis meets Gloria and Maurice Maurice and Memphis being impressed on Mumble's egg.PNG|Memphis and Mauirce being impressed on Mumble's egg Memphis tells Mumble to get out of his egg.PNG|Memphis tells his son to break out of the egg Baby Gloria tells Mumble to come back here.PNG Maurice talking to Memphis in Happy Feet game.PNG |-|Concepts= Concept_HF_004.jpg|Memphis with his mate Norma Jean by Anton Vill Happy Feet - Crowd.jpg|Emperor Penguin Crowd concept art by Phillip Whiteley. WoodlandHappyFeetConcept1.jpg|Concepts of Mrs. Astrakhan teaching Mumble and Memphis and Norma Jean with Mumble Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries